1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banded hearing protector having two hearing protecting bodies of soft, sound attenuating material at the two opposite angled ends of an elastic headband to protect the human ear from annoying and harmful noise.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the prior art, spacious ear muffs that cover the wearer's ears provide extensive noise protecting effect, however, such hearing protectors require so much space that they will not generally fit into the wearer's pocket when not in use. In other words, these hearing protectors are not intended for being easily stored in the users pocket, i.e., to be put on either frequently or occasionally, when a hearing protector is desired or required.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 331,966 discloses a banded hearing protector having rounded hearing protecting bodies of soft, sound attenuating material at the ends of a one-piece elastic headband. However, this headband is so large, i.e., generally the width of the wearer's head, that it cannot be easily stored in a pocket when not in use.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 292,530 discloses a banded hearing protector that is foldable for convenient storage in a pocket. The ends of this banded hearing protector are provided with relatively long and narrow, tapered earplugs that are to be inserted into the ear canal. A hinge of the headband of the hearing protector has a film hinge part and an interlockable protrusion/groove part.